


The Time For Consequences Is Now

by Wealthywetsunny



Series: Radio Calls [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Hair Pulling, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, tied down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: She’s exhausted and frostbitten so she stays on her knees, numb fingers curled within frozen clumps of dirt until they find her.Not like it was difficult. Hardly a victory, but John certainly cheers like it is.She isn’t the poetic type, not by a long shut, though the image of John pushing through the thick underbrush to get to her with a halo of the first inkling of morning light approaching...it’s exhilarating. Beautiful.*Continuation of 'Radio Call Confessions'*
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Series: Radio Calls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169903
Comments: 34
Kudos: 66





	1. And So The Hunt Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrathNotRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathNotRat/gifts).



Rook is shaking, she wants to chalk it up to the adrenaline, but she knows better. She’s  _ scared.  _ More so than she’s ever been, which is no small feat in Hope County. The Seeds are pretty good at setting records it would seem, because they’re certainly the first set of men she’s openly confessed her attraction for.

Even if she wasn’t aware of it at the time.

So really it shouldn’t count at all. But they’re not known for being fair. Which is probably why she’s dashing through the woods in her pajamas, lungs burning and bare feet aching as she tumbles over rocks and overturned logs.

Getting woken up by a knock at the old cabin door she called home for the night and the deceptively sweet voice of John was actually much more scarier when she’s positive he’s only here to scratch out lust on her skin instead of fucking her like she wanted.

Rook leaps over a tall boulder just as an arrow hits the dirt beside her.  _ Jacob.  _ He barged in when she didn’t open the door, too busy trying to grab a weapon and find an escape route. In the end she climbed out the window, forgoing shoes or any sort of proper clothing. Running around won’t be enough to warm her up, and already her arms--naked save for the thin straps of her tank top--and toes are red and burning from the chilly mountain air. The only saving grace are her jeans, they keep her from scratching her knees up too badly when she inevitably trips. Skidding a few inches before she’s able to dig her hands into the earth, and only then does she stop. 

She looks around wildly, chest heaving and tears making tracks down her cheeks. Jesus fucking christ she’s so scared.

A sob makes its way up from her chest, and it hits her then, just how tired she is. It’s a culmination of the past couple of months that finally snaps inside her. It was only a matter of time, but this is probably the most inconvenient way this could've happened. Surrounded by a pack of metaphorical wolves that were closing in.

But she’s exhausted and frostbitten so she stays on her knees, numb fingers curled within frozen clumps of dirt until they find her.

Not like it was difficult. Hardly a victory, but John certainly cheers like it is.

She isn’t the poetic type, not by a long shut, though the image of John pushing through the thick underbrush to get to her with a halo of the first inkling of morning light approaching...it’s exhilarating. Beautiful.

If she had a camera she might’ve been bold enough to snap a shot. She toys with the idea of telling John that, to stroke his ego and just maybe lesson whatever torture he’s got spinning up inside his head. 

Rook doesn’t fight him when he grabs her by her forearm, clean clipped nails digging in a touch too hard. If it were John alone she’d no doubt tackle him, take him out at the knees and straddle his hips, maybe try to find the biggest rock she could to slam against his temple. 

But John is a smart man, and so he’s brought his brothers along. 

John tries to haul her to her feet but she goes limp. Dead, almost, and so she slumps backward, against his legs. He huffs, glaring down at her petulantly.

“We’re not doing this,” he tells her matter of factly. Which is fair. He’s the one with the upper hand.

And a gun, she finds out. When one is suddenly pressed snugly under the soft fleshy side of her chin. 

“Get up. Stop acting like a child.”

She bites her lip in consideration. Eyes flickering around to where Jacob and Joseph linger on the edges of the woods. 

“What do you guys want?” It comes out little more than a whine. “An apology? Fuck it. Fine.  _ I’m sorry.”  _ She winces when John’s grip tightens and he really does manage to lift her up. She still sags in his arms though, because if she’s going to die she wants them to feel her pettiness. 

Jacob laughs and steps near, sharing a glance with Joseph as he does so. And suddenly she feels like they spoke extensively about this moment. About what lines to say and where to stand, a macabre play she never got the script for. 

“‘...What do we want,’ you say it so innocently.” Jacob smacks a hand in the center of her back and sends her to her knees once more. He crouches down beside her, tucking her hair back to speak directly in her ear. “You really are strong. I mean you must be, ‘cause you’re able to look three men in the eyes and talk to ‘em so easily when not even 24 hours ago you were saying how badly you wanted those same men to  _ fuck _ you.”

His crassness makes her blush, a deep rouge coloring her otherwise pale cheeks. She doesn’t know how to respond and so for a few awful seconds they wait in silence, all eyes on her while she pointedly keeps her gaze locked on the forest floor. Counting pine cones and leaves.

“Joseph told you that you were meant to be here. Fate.” Jacob says the last word with a bit of scorn, like he can’t stomach the concept. “I think I’m starting to see that now.”

She makes a confused noise in the back of her throat because she’s a little slow on the upkeep, still dying inside from embarrassment. “What do you mean?” 

“Do you yearn for us, deputy, as you said last night?” Joseph asks, speaking for the first time and demanding her attention.

She gives it to him, shaking from the cold. Rook nods once, a quick jerk of her head that she hopes is enough to placate them. She still isn’t sure what the point of this is, but she’s getting ideas of bliss polluted water and sharp tattoo needles, time spent on bended knee with hands clasped under her chin reciting prayers she doesn’t know all that well.

The thought makes her shudder. Though their combined reaction is worse.

John mutters a quiet “yes,” that sounds more like a groan. Jacob hauls her up on her feet, winding her arms behind her back to snag her wrists together with a set of zip ties he must’ve pulled from his pocket. They dig into her skin and she knows by the time they get to where they’re going they’ll be rubbed raw. And Joseph, he smiles at her before tilting his head skywards to the heavens, arms raising high above his head.

He says some sort of disjointed prayer, thanking God for the gifts He’s given them, thanking The Voice for never leading him astray.

Rook knew Joseph had plans for her, it’s the only reason why she’s not dead when countless others were strung up around the county. Collateral damage. She’s his very own prophecy, all wrapped up and delivered right into his waiting hands. But just a few weeks ago she figured her purpose was more...violent. To be a soldier, a Chosen, someone to keep people in line while standing by the Seeds’ side.

Now though, she’s starting to pick up on their implications.

“We’re going to be so good to you, my dear.” John rounds on her, standing so they’re pushed together chest to chest. He cups both her cheeks in his smooth palms, thumbs swiping across her skin. “This is just the beginning. You’ll want for nothing anymore. You’ll see, this new life is going to be so much better than the one you had before, That petty little resistance you hung around have ruined your mind, but that’s okay--”

“She gets it John,” Jacob cuts in. “Dose her up, I wanna get back sometime today.”

John huffs, giving her a look as if to say sorry _. As if he actually means it. _

Rook tenses when the bliss gets blown her way, a puff of powder that clings to her eyelashes and inside her nostrils. She’s gone in a matter of seconds, floating away in a world that doesn’t really exist.

*****

“If I had known that you wanted to wear my mark so badly, deputy, well...to say I’m not innately pleased would be a lie.” 

She shudders, a full body sort of thing that shakes her to her very core. John is curled up against her side, sinking into the bed with her--his bed, his ranch, his guards stationed all around the yard but not permitted to enter the house. He’s got his arms wrapped around her torso, as if she could go anywhere with the handcuffs keeping her locked to the headboard. His leg is thrown over hers, the sharp jut of his hip bone making her shift uncomfortably.

His kisses run a burning trail across the length of her collarbone and when he reaches one end he nips at her skin. Sucking a bruise there that he soothes with his tongue when she hisses through her teeth from the pain. 

“You’re right about a few of your assumptions though, I would love to tease you, darling.”

She glares at him, straining to get away. There’s a quick flash of anger that makes her breath catch in her throat, but it’s gone when the bedroom door opens to snap him out of whatever mood he was about to descend into.

“Gonna undress her?”

Rook lets her head fall back, thighs clenching together at the sound of Jacob’s voice. He notices because of course he does, and he chuckles deeply. Which does more unwarranted things to her body.

“No...no, I was going to leave that to you, brother. After all, she said something about your size,” John kisses her cheek, grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Isn’t that right?” 

John gets off the bed, gives her a sweet moment of space that Jacob is quick to replace. He trails a hand down one of her legs, avoiding the rips in her jeans that reveal the scratches underneath. He pops the button and pulls down the zip, the noise way too loud compared to how the both of them are focused solely on her. 

Jacob is about to pull her pants down, fingers looped into the waistband of both her jeans and underwear, but he pauses. Considering...something. He glances over his shoulder, at John, before speaking. “Go get Joseph.”

“What?” John frowns, annoyed, and when her gaze drops a little lower to where he’s palming himself she understands why. “He’ll be here in a minute.”

“He had to grab a few things, he might need help bringing them up. And you said I should be the one to undress her, so that leaves you to go get Joseph.”

John drops his gaze, sighing heavily through his nose. He composes himself the best he can before stomping off, slamming the door shut on the way out.

“Drama queen,” Jacob mutters with a snort. Then he gets right back to it. Pulling her clothes down in one swift motion that leaves her lower half bare. The room isn’t cold, John made sure of that with the space heater set up only a few feet away, but she feels goosebumps crawl out over her skin.

It’s her nerves, has to be, the predatory look in Jacob’s eyes is so primal that she feels like a pathetic doe.

Jacob walks around to the side of the bed, his hand coming to rest right next to her head. The other on her navel, brushing around idly. He hovers above her, only inches away, and she gets the urge to turn her head to the side but she stomps that down. Forces herself to meet the wolf’s gaze head on.

She expects him to laugh, to hit her, to tear off her shirt next. 

He does none of those things.

“Do you want this?”

_ What? _

She opens her mouth but nothing comes out so for a few moments she’s laying there just stupidly gaping at him.

“I gotta know, okay? They wouldn’t actually force you, none of us would, but they’d keep you for a long, long time, understand?” When she keeps silent he continues. “Joseph and John are real good at convincing you that you want something until you believe that yourself, they’re patient men, they’ll wait for you to come around--but I’ll let you go right now if you don’t want this.”

“You wouldn’t…” Rook ventures, just to test him.

“I would. They’ll throw a fit, more John than Joseph, but...yeah, I would. So tell me, Rook, honestly, do you want us to fuck you?”

_ Oh Lord have mercy. _

She swallows, blinking up at him quickly. She had thought if they kept her tied down and unable to resist that she’d be able to say they raped her. That they made her do all sorts of terrible things. The resistance would be far more understanding when she comes crawling back with bruises. They won’t see how badly she wants the Seeds of all people, that she’s only human and this means nothing.

Fucking hell.

“Rook?”

Right. He’s still waiting for an answer, still leaning over her, blotting out anything else in the room until the only thing she can see is him.

“I do,” she says. Squirming until she can nuzzle against the side of his hand. “Yes, Jacob. I meant what I said, even if I was drunk...I don’t have to like you guys to think you’re hot.”

He laughs, finally drawing back. “Ditto.” He shucks off his army jacket, laying it across a nearby desk. Then he’s on her for real, straddling her hips. His knees dig into her ribs, threatening to crush her. He unbuttons her tops, dirty fingernails grazing along the tops of her breasts where they spill out of the top of her bra.

He pulls the cups down, so it’s stretched across her sternum. He hums, clearly pleased at what he sees, and yet she flushes, unused to being looked at like she’s something to be revered. 

“Well aren’t you just pretty all over.”

He pulls at her nipple and she groans. It’s been too long. His hands grab both of her tits and it’s then that she notices that he’s paying very close attention to her expression.

“Think these are big enough for ya?”

She groans, out of frustration this time, and glowers at him. “For fucks sake. You guys aren’t gonna let me live that down, huh?”

“Not anytime soon.” He tips his head, smiling in a way that shows his teeth. “‘Sides, I was testing things. Seeing if you were blowing smoke.’

Rook snorts. “At the time I thought I was just talking to my best friend. No reason to lie there.”

He hums to show he’s heard her, but otherwise his eyes are now locked onto her chest as he pinches and tweaks her nipples. She’s dripping on the bedsheets, she feels it, but he pulls away from her when she’s just about to start begging for more.

“J-Jacob?”

His hand tangles in her hair and she gasps when he yanks her up, as far as she can move with the handcuffs. “As nice as you sound for me, my brothers and I came to a little agreement.”

“Mhm?”

“John gets you first.”

He lets go and shoves her down, stepping back until he can flop down in a nearby chair. His legs are spread wide, showing the thick line of his cock curved against the front of his jeans when she turns her head to track his movements.

It’s just a few moments later when John and Joseph come back, the latter with a small duffel bag. She sucks in as deep of a breath as her lungs will allow. Nearly shaking when she notices John undressing. Practically tearing off his clothes, but before he descends on her like he must be aching to do, he unzips the faded bag and pulls out something she can’t quite see. 

“You guys came prepared, huh?” It’s meant as a joke but none of them laugh, too caught up in their own lust.

“I think,” John starts, moving to plug something in before sitting at the end of the bed, “since we finally have the wrathful little thing that you are at heel, it’s only right to clip your claws a tad. To let you suffer just as we have.”

For a scared second Rook believes he’s going to take a knife to her skin, that his brothers are going to  _ let  _ him. But then she feels the blunt press of something pushing hard between her folds and John flicks a switch and it starts  _ vibrating _ .

Her legs, untied and free, kick out from surprise. John shoves her knee out to spread her wider for him, making any sort of escape impossible. Which is fine, at least for the moment. When she can close her eyes and get lost in the sweet sensations pounding through her very core. He twists his wrist and finds a sensitive spot that makes her arch up, he laughs and takes that chance to slip his hand under her to give her ass a squeeze. 

Her hips stutter, falling back into the mattress just as his hand retracts to slide up and down the inside of her thigh. She’s close already, John’s relentless, just seeming to want to make her fall off that edge. 

“John--”

“Yes, say my name.” He throws the vibrator off to the side, still buzzing away, and he climbs up the bed on top of her. He settles in between her legs and she instinctively wraps them around his hips. Heels pressing into his back to encourage him to get closer. “Let me hear who’s making you feel so good.”

He goes to kiss her, lips crashing into hers with a sort of wild abandon that leaves her breathless. His tongue sweeps across her teeth before he breaks apart with a slight sigh. His cheeks are flushed a pretty shade of red and she groans at the sight. 

She wants to  _ ruin  _ him.

“Fuck me,” she says, “please, John, please.”

“Ah, so you do know how to ask nicely.” Another kiss, this one shorter but still just as intense. “But not yet. Shh, shhh, don’t whine,” he admonishes when a tiny noise of discontent slips past her lips, “I’m going to have you dripping and desperate first.”

Rook goes to protest, to curse his name and demand Joseph or Jacob to come finish what John refuses to. She doesn’t get the chance. John goes back down to the end of the bed, face dangerously close to her pussy, and he drags his tongue  _ upupup _ . All the way to her engorged clit. His fingers are playing lower, drawing teasing circles around her entrance but never pushing in.

It has the effect he was aiming for. She whimpers and cries out, snarling whenever he pulls back--whenever she’s just about to come. When she lifts her head up to look at him she can see his hand moving between his own legs. Occasionally taking her slick and smearing it along his length. 

“I swear to god if you come in your hand I’ll kill you.” Her threat lacks any real heat, has Jacob huffing and sharing a pleased glance with Joseph.

Bastards, all of them.

She flops back down, legs coming up to bracket around his head. His fingers finally slip inside her, two at once, hardly caring that she’s much too tight for such a thing so soon. He works on stretching her out, pumping back and forth and creating an awfully dirty squelching noise that has her blushing. 

“J-John…”

He hums where his mouth is latched onto her clit, the vibrations making her toes curl as she’s just about to crash over the edge. She feels it. It’s right there, she just needs a little push, a second longer.

And he pulls back.

“John!” 

“Hush, darling.” His tone is focused, slightly distracted as she feels him move again. Her eyes remain closed as she steadies out her breathing, anger sizzling below her skin. “I’ve got you.”

“You’re such a--ah!”

He pushes inside with one smooth motion, bottoming out so their hips are flush together. They groan in unison, reveling in the tension created. He gives her just a second to get used to his girth, which admittedly isn’t much, he’s longer than he is wide, before he pulls out and rams back inside with all the force he can muster. 

The headboard smacks into the wall loudly and he freezes.

“...John.” Joseph sounds slightly peeved, and Rook can just picture him pinching the bridge of his nose in consternation. 

She giggles, gazing up at John’s sharp expression. He glances over his shoulder at his brothers and gives a half hearted shrug. That’s about the only form of apology they get before he starts back up again, fucking her in earnest. 

The slapping of skin on skin fills her ears and she lets out a groan, hips bucking up to meet his thrusts. It’s almost painful, how fast he’s going, but there’s an edge of pleasure to it that sends lightning bolts through her cunt.

“You’re close.” His hair is hanging in his eyes, sweat clinging to his beard. He’s never looked better. “I can feel you getting tighter.” He doesn’t slow down, doesn’t draw it out because now he’s made himself just as needy as her. 

She squirms back into the sheets, bordering on oversensitivity as he continues to pound into her.

“Uncuff me.”

His hips stutter at the request. “What?”

“You heard me,” she cranes up as far as she can go, laying a kiss behind his ear. “I wanna touch you.”

He sucks in a sharp breath that she’s sure only they can hear before snapping at their audience. “Get me the keys for her cuffs.”

Jacob goes to say something, she hears him breath in, but Joseph must give him a look or a raise of his hand because nothing ever comes. Joseph appears beside the bed, on the edges of her vision to drop the shiny key into John’s awaiting palm. 

She whines at the sight of him, only in his boxers, the hard line of his cock nearly level with her eyes. His gaze drops down to her, expression going soft when he tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ears. Then he’s gone once more, waiting his turn and letting John finish.

The handcuffs come undone with a clink and he tosses them on the ground. He gathers her up into his arms, spearing her further on his cock, and in turn she drags her nails down his back. 

He lets out a broken moan, something she never thought she’d hear coming from a man as fearsome as him. Her hand comes up, grasping onto his shoulder for purchase when he starts back up again, fucking her desperatly, and the other goes to his hair and she  _ pulls  _ on the strands.

“Fu-uck…” His hips stutter and he gasps, clinging to her desperately. “Again.”

Rook’s eyes blow wide in surprise, at this strange revelation that John is a slut for pain. That’s an interesting fact she’ll tuck away for later. But for now she pulls again, stealing another moan from his throat. He cums seconds after that, spurred on by a tantalizing mixture of her nails scratching his back and her hand still tangled in his hair.

He flops down beside her on his back, cock already softening against his thigh. His chest moves in rapid bursts as he struggles to breathe, and it’s like that with him flushed and gorgeous that she drags him over for a kiss. Their teeth clack together and he laughs, moving to stand on shaky legs.

His loss is immediate and she sighs. Stretching her legs and arms as far as the bed will allow. She isn’t sure who’s next, too lost in the aftermath of her orgasm to keep her eyes open. But she hears the shuffling of feet and a looming presence above her. Rook shudders in anticipation. Time for round two.


	2. Slow And Steady

Joseph comes to her next, slowly and with reverence. He trails a hand up her outer thigh, over the ridges of her ribs and up between her breasts where he finally stops to cradle her jaw.

“You’re beautiful, love, meant just for us as He intended.”

Rook doesn’t argue, even if it sounds ridiculous and probably always will. Whatever gets him hard.

And well, it seems to be doing the trick just fine. He’s still in his boxers, unlike Jacob who tossed off his jeans and underwear a while ago and is working his cock steadily in his fist. Joseph has been waiting though, which is fitting since he thinks this is such a holy act.

It’s just sex, she wants to remind him when he climbs on top of her and undresses the rest of the way. His kisses are painfully slow after her time with John, and despite her urges for him to go faster he never does. He’s a patient man, who knows when the last time he did this was? The thought makes her feel stupidly special.

She relents eventually, allowing him to take the lead and guide her through his reverational motions. He pushes into her without thought, no pretenses to follow up what’s going to come, just him pressing his dick against her entrance and sliding home.

Rook gasps, hands coming up to wrap snugly around his neck. He hums, clearly pleased with himself and how readily she’s taking to him and his brothers. 

“You’re ours.” He rocks his hips forward in a slow roll, kissing the bridge of her nose and across her closed eyelids. “You’ve finally seen the light, haven’t you, deputy?”

She doesn’t answer outside of a quiet moan, willing him to move faster. Harder. He doesn’t. Predictably so, and so she just holds onto him desperately with tiny whines slipping out past her lips from the bundle of sensitivity rocketing through her overused cunt.

Rook wants nothing more than to have someone else beside her, Jacob perhaps, to slide the blunt head of his dick across her lips and  _ make her take it.  _ She grabs ahold of Joseph’s bun and yanks the hair tie out, if anything just to let her hands do something. His rocking stills and he looks at her curiously, a tentative smile on his face when she lets the strands fan out around his cheekbones.

“M-more, please, Joseph.”

“You’re a thing to be worshipped.”

She hears Jacob huff a laugh, noticing her obvious displeasure at being treated like a herald herself. But it’s hard to stay angry for long when he starts moving again. A little faster than before, he’s just a man after all, and so now he drags back completely before plunging in again. Stealing all sorts of noises from her lips that makes her blush. At one point she even claps a hand over her mouth, embarrassed, but the disappointed look on Joseph’s face makes her rethink that.

As if she stole something precious away from him. A steady blush rises to her cheek and her hand falls away to grab onto his shoulder instead. 

The noises she had once made for John don’t stop, if anything she’s louder now. Rocking against Joseph with everything she has as oversensitivity takes her down and keeps her there. It’s almost too much, and if not for the way Joseph tolerates her holding tightly to him for some kind of purchase then she might not be able to handle the stimulation at all.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck, breathing sickly hot on her skin. He fucks into her with subtle rolls of his hips, mumbling things she can’t make out past the blood pumping through her ears. 

It’s fine, it’s all well and good, sure. But she wants more. This has been a fantasy of hers for too long to squander it. She reaches out between them and lays a hand under his ribs, pushing down until he notices the pressure and stops his thrusting. He’s flushed, pupils eating away at the blue of his irises. 

“Y-yes?” 

Rook has to hold back a groan at how he sounds. Vocal cords strained and muscles taut from suddenly stopping all movements to check on her. It’s undeniably sweet.

“What’s wrong?”

“Wanna be on top.”

His mouth opens in an ‘O’ of surprise but he masks it with an easy laugh that she’s never heard from him before. He gathers her up in his arms, pulling his cock out only for a second until they’ve switched positions. He’s on his back gazing up at her as she works on straddling his hips and getting comfortable.

His cock head runs against her inner thigh, precum smearing along her skin. His hands settle on her hips, squeezing before he lets his head loll back with a content sigh. 

From this new angle at the foot of the bed she’s got a clear view of his brothers. Jacob is still sitting, legs spread wide and hand down the front of his pants. He catches her eyes and smiles, teeth shining in the light and making her pussy clench around empty air.

With a whine she grabs Joseph’s cock and lines herself up, sliding down until their hips are flush. She has her hands fisted in the bedsheets, eyes clenched shut as she tries to acclimate to the change in position that pushes him deeper.

From somewhere off to her right she hears John make a gutteral sort of noise at the sight they make, and if anything that just spurs her on. She doesn’t mind putting on a show, she’s never had the chance in the past but now that the opportunity is here...she can’t not do it. It’s crazy hot, makes a rush of slick rush between her legs.

“You’re pretty up there,” Joseph suddenly says, going to run his hands up and down her sides. “Like a queen on her throne.”

“Joseph...” She rocks her hips experimentally, gasping at the sudden spike of pleasure that shoots through her core. “Fuck me.” She fers more bold with her movements as she goes on, changes from rocking around and using him like nothing more than a toy to all out picking herself up and dropping back down. It takes up more energy than she was expecting, her thighs burn almost immediately, but it’s worth it. The curling edges of heat wrap themselves snug around her entire body and she nearly weeps at how good it feels.

“What do you need?” He asks, wrapping his long arms around her to pull her to his chest. He plants his feet on the bed and uses the new leverage to shove up inside her faster. “Hm? What else can I do?”

Rook shakes, unable to form words for a second. She tries to unstick her tongue from the roof of her mouth, to unlock her throat and tell him  _ something _ , but even that proves impossible.

“Think you broke her, Joe,” John mumbles, coming over to pet the back of her head fondly.

Jacob grunts and she can practically imagine the way he’s bucking up into his fist now. “Nah, she’s better than that. She’ll take all of us, won’t you, Rook?”

She nods, words still proving to be ever elusive.

“So, what do you need, my love?”

“Just--Just more. Please, don’t stop.”

Rook loses herself to the drunken feeling of being speared on Joseph’s cock, being bounced up and down like nothing more than a doll. She feels helpless in his arms, even if she knows she could stop this at any moment. And that strange mixture of power and defeat makes her head spin.

She keens and lifts her head weakly, nuzzling into John’s open palm. He huffs and bends down to lay a kiss to her temple, leaving her side empty when she lets out a loud yelp when Joseph thrusts up harder than before.

Joseph’s hand snakes between them, sliding through her folds, gathering up her slick as he traces circles over her clit. He pinches the bundle of nerves and she whines, hips squirming to simultaneously get away and closer at the same time.

He makes her cum like that, crying out a slew of curse words mixed in with his name. At the end of it all she mutters out a quiet “Father,” not at all surprised when he moans and bucks up into her heat, chasing his own release. He’s going to spill into her, the same as John did, and once more the thought doesn’t scare her. She’s too lost in the moment. 

And so she tucks her head into his throat, kissing and nipping his skin just to hear the reserved noises he sometimes lets out. She sucks a spot right behind his ear and smiles when his hips stutter.

“Come inside me, Father, please.” Whether it be his title falling off her lips or the request itself, it shoves him off the edge. He cums quietly, she hardly realizes he’s done until he’s easing her to the side, letting her flop bonelessly on the bed as she struggles to catch her breath.

She’s sweaty and disgusting, already she feels their combined spent leaking out of her. Rook sucks in a breath when a hand drops to her navel, traveling lower to spread her folds apart, thinking the same thoughts as her apparently. 

“Get up, Rook, got a present for ya.”

Jacob’s voice is huskier than usual, all covered lust and want. All for her. There’s that feeling of power, the idea that she can reduce them to their baser needs in less than an hour. That, in a way, they’re wrapped around her finger like she’s wrapped around theirs.

Rook blinks wearily up at where he stands looming above her, finally, blessedly naked now. Cock standing between his legs proudly. 

And in his hands, dangling on his index finger, a collar.

_ Fuck. _


	3. Ends To A Means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus guys, I'm sorry this took so long to get out. Life is crazy, isn't it? I hope everyone's been well in my absence and, most importantly, I hope this was worth the wait. I had a great time writing this story, so huge thanks again for those of you who pushed me to finish this. You keep me going <33 xoxo

Her cheeks are burning from embarrassment, the kind that makes your whole face hot and your hands shake. It’s different from how John and Joseph treated her. But not unwelcome. She nods her consent over and over again until the muscles in her neck hurt, annoyance tinging her face at Jacob’s constant needling.

“Just making sure,” he says, wrapping the length of the leash twice around his fist. Jerking it up shortly and forcing her head to crane up to look at him. She’s on her knees on the hardwood floor, a pillow beneath her knees. A kind of sweet afterthought that makes her sure Jacob’s done this before.

He takes a step forward, crowding her space. She’s nearly eye level with his crotch, staring at his bulge concealed by his boxers. Her fingers itch where they rest on her thighs and she shifts eagerly. Waiting for a command. Her feet are going numb from sitting on them, pins and needles starting up.

He notices immediately, laughing under his breath. “Well, aren’t you a good girl. Hardly need any training at all.” He glances back at his brothers, directing his next comment at John. “I think she’s already tamed.”

“Was that a compliment? Because that’s rare coming from you, Jake.” He pauses, hand dropping briefly to ghost his fingertips over his dick. Sighing from the sensitivity. “I’ll take the credit though.”

“Of course you will,” Jacob mutters, sharing a slight smile with Rook.

He cups a hand over the back of her head, urging her forward silently. She keeps her eyes on him, not yet nudging at his package until he gives a nod. Her nose bumps into the tip, where there’s a wet spot forming, and her tongue darts out hesitantly. Getting used to what he likes. And, of course, to see how far he’ll let her tease him. 

It’s something that John would let her do because he might actually enjoy a little torture, and something Joseph would put up with because he’s the type to let his lovers indulge in whatever they please.

Jacob though? She’s not sure.

For the time being he lets her lick and nuzzle his covered cock, hand tightening in her hair. Occasionally giving the leash a tug to redirect her to a certain spot.

“Do you have a safeword, honey?”

“Hm. Stop lights?”

“Sure, stop lights work. D’you want a hand signal?” He pets over her hair, trailing around to stroke her cheek affectionately. “You’re not gonna be able to speak with my cock down your throat. Or if I need to put a muzzle on you.”

Her chest stutters and her hands almost fly up to rip his boxers down right there. The images that flood her mind…She whispers a soft “oh,” licking her chapped lips and noticing how his eyes follow the motion. “I...I dunno,” she finally says. This amount of prep is uncharted territory.

“I didn’t need a safeword or signal with your brothers. You plan on hurting me?”

He tsks. “Never. But this,” he tugs the leash so she’s forced up on her knees, level with his abdomen, and hooks a finger in the leather collar wrapped snug around her throat, “this is a helluva lot of trust. Especially for the first time.”

Rook swallows, the thin skin stretched across her throat pushing against his knuckles. “I don’t know,” she repeats lamley, laying her hands against his thighs just to feel the way his muscles twitch under her fingers.

Without thought Jacob brings his thumb and forefinger together. His last three fingers held up. An ‘okay’ sort of symbol even if it were to mean the opposite if she were to use it.

“Can you do that?”

She huffs and nods.

“Good. Now back down.” His finger slips free of the collar and he gives her a gentle shove on her collarbone. Sending her down on her knees once more. She smiles up at him, incisors biting down into her lip.

Jacob regards her for a second longer, that concerned trust falling away into a different sort of mask. The kind she’s only seen out on the battlefield. She’d be more scared if he hadn’t asked those questions before, she realizes dimly, and she’s thankful that she seems to be worth more to them then a quick lay.

He doesn’t tell her explicitly what to do so she assumes she can move on. Take the reins so to speak. It’s not what she expected from him, letting her set the pace, but she has to admit that it’s nice. She grows wet between her legs when she slides his boxers down his legs. Her hand sliding over his calf until he lifts each foot. They’re thrown off behind him, beside her own discarded clothes.

She looks up at him again before she touches him. Pleased to see that he’s watching her with rapt attention. Excited even. Until the pupils are eating away at the irises until it’s almost all black. Though she’s sure she looks just the same, freshly fucked twice over.

Her hand doesn’t reach him all the way around and she almost winces. She tries to reach around, squeezing his cock harder than she meant to, and he gives the leash a jerk. Annoyed. She’ll give him that, even if it wasn’t purposeful on her part. 

“Hand back down. In your lap, there ya go, fold them up.”

Knowing full well she won’t be able to get him all the way down her throat she focuses on just the tip. Sucking the uncut skin into her mouth, slowly learning what he likes best. He’s got a sensitive spot just to the left of his slit, and when she rubs her tongue along it he shudders.

It’s definitely not the kind of reaction she had been expecting. But dear god is it hot.

As much as she can manage she gives a small smile. Hollowing out her cheeks to take half an inch more. Just over the head. He sighs heavily, head tilting back to expose his throat. 

_ Must’ve been a while. _

Probably for all of them really, because John’s already hard again and Joseph’s leg is bouncing up and down from where he’s perched on the bed like he’s scared to give back into temptation.

Rook closes her eyes and tries to go deeper, wanting desperately to please him. She ends up choking, going too fast and momentarily forgetting that she hasn’t cared enough about someone to do this.

“Easy. Who’re you tryna impress?”

She pulls off with a pop, already she feels her lips throbbing. Probably twice their size. “You, of course.” To lessen the bite of her words she kisses right above his cock, where there’s a thick patch of hair trailing down. “Wanna make you feel good, Jacob.”

His brow crinkles, lip twitching and she just knows he has something on his mind and so she tips her head to the side curiously. 

“You’re doing fine. But you’re gonna call me something else.”

It’s a command, not a suggestion. And she searches deep inside her mind quickly, scrambling to think about what he’d like most. She’s painfully aware of three sets of eyes on her, waiting for her to speak. She blinks up at him, moving to stroke his length. He’s achingly hard, throbbing in her grip and leaking precum over her fingers.

“Sir?”

His lip twitches into a smile and he tips her chin up. “Good girl.” He drags her in closer, encouraging her mouth back around his cock. She takes it eagerly, going down as far as she can. She takes him halfway before her gag reflex kicks in and she has to stop and breathe through her nose.

“I like her like that,” John comments just as her eyes flutter closed. “She’s quiet.”

Jacob hums his agreement and she feels heat race through her core. 

Her tongue works on tracing the veins that wrap around his dick, applying pressure whenever he lets out soft moans. It gets easier as she keeps going, even if her jaw is starting to ache. And she just knows that she’s going to feel this tomorrow.

He grunts, face twisting in abject pleasure before he yanks her off. “Enough.” He steps back, cock bobbing with each step. 

Jacob tugs the leash, guiding her forward on hands and knees. Off the pillow and onto the hardwood. It’s tough to keep up at first but she gets the hang of it, eager to please. 

It feels like some kind of showcase as he parades her past his brothers. They’re are lingering hands on her body, one sliding up the curve of her neck and another squeezing her ass. 

“Up,” Jacob commands, patting the bed. 

Rook does as told without question, already positioning herself against him. Back bowed and ass up in the air. 

“Well would you look at that.” He slides his fingers through her folds, collecting her slick on his fingers. He trails it up her spine, wiping away the mess and shoving the remnants past her lips. 

She suckles like a kitten, a nickname John’s called her once or twice that never failed to fuel her fantasies. She gives his fingers a little nip before he pulls away, delighted in his following chuckle.

“As pretty as this view is, I’ve got something else in mind.” 

Without pause he tugs her around using the leash, so she’s facing him. With a pout she examines his face, like she could ever see what’s going through his mind. 

Not like he leaves her waiting for long. 

“I wanna taste that pussy of yours.” He cups her cheeks and pulls her in for a chaste kiss. “That okay with you?”

“I—fuck. Yessir.”

“Ah, you remembered. So sweet.” Another kiss, softer than before. Than she ever thought he was capable of. “I think that deserves a reward.” 

He goes to climb on the bed beside her, reaching the top where he flops on his back. He pays his stomach, a loose smile almost hidden by his beard. 

“C’mon, let me have a taste.”

“Like...69?”

“Mhm.”

She breathes out slowly.  _ Oh.  _ She’s certainly never done that before. 

The leash is still wrapped around Jacob’s fist, but he doesn’t force her forward. Noticing her trepidation, he loosens his hold. Giving her some slack.

“Color?”

It takes a moment for her to catch on, to remember their code. Her idea of traffic lights. 

Rook swallows. Struggling to decide what would be best. Honesty or pleasure? She’s sure she’s just nervous, nothing more than that. 

Jacob sits up halfway, reaching out to stroke her thigh soothingly. He says a gentle “we don’t have to. Another time maybe.” He moves slowly, so if she wanted to she could easily move away. “Like I said, it’s a lot of trust.”

“Yeah. Fuck.” She runs her hand through her messy waves. Glancing between them all with a faint blush. “Sorry. I kinda killed the mood.”

“Jacob did, actually,” John says. His hand resting languidly on his cock. His erection waned a bit, probably sometime in the last couple of minutes when the action slowed down to a crawl. “He has that effect on women.”

Jacob cocks an eyebrow but makes no move to defend himself. He doesn’t have to prove anything to her, he already gave her a taste of what he can offer. An event she wants to hop into once more.

She swallows nervously, lips quirking into a slight smile. Carefully she crawled in his lap, straddling his hips with her hands resting comfortably on his shoulders. She drags her nails lower, over his pecs, trying not to cringe at the textured scars that must’ve hurt like a bitch.

“Rook--”

She kisses him to shut him up. Mumbles affirmations against his lips until he’s got the leash in a tight grasp again. Just barely cutting off her airway. She’s already stretched wide from his brothers, and so he slides home without any issue at all. He’s just as large as she felt in her hand, the girth of him splitting her open in a sight that makes her whine.

Jacob smiles and drags his fingers around where they meet. Right where she’s sat on his cock, her lips open wide to accommodate his girth.

“Jacob--”

He tugs the leash, forces her to look up at the ceiling which means she doesn’t see his hand raising up and slapping down on her ass cheek. She yelps, the walls of her cunt squeezing in surprise. But fuck her it feels  _ good. _

“Sir,” she corrects breathlessly, a whine slipping through her voice and it makes him throb inside her. She feels him twitch, so damn close even with her half hearted blowjob.

He says “M’not gonna last long,” as if he read her mind, but she gets it. It’s an apology of sorts. He’s old, out of practice. If she wants to get off it’s going to be quick. 

But because she likes to poke the bear she glares down at him, righting her head, and speaks when she probably shouldn’t have. “You better not leave me hanging.”

“Oh, so you’re making demands now? I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were in charge.” He yanks her forward so she’s pressed up against him fully, her face buried in the crook of his neck. An arm wraps around her middle, leash momentarily forgotten about as he holds her with his own brute strength. “You can get off yourself, I think.”

“S-sir--”

“Go on and ride me yourself, put in the effort if you want it so badly. Or,” he kisses her temple, beard tickling her. “I’ll tie you up and you’ll watch me finish myself. I know what I prefer.”

She grunts, annoyed and aroused which is a strange combination of feelings that she attempts to control. Experimentally she rolls her hips, surprised at the shock of pleasure that runs through her.

It’s not much stimulation but it gets the job done. She’s already so sensitive that it’s starting to hurt, and Jacob must understand that. It’s why he’s letting her set the pace, why he’s isn’t fucking into her at the brutal pace she just knows he’d be into. 

Like he said, another time. That thought alone has her whine, stomach curling up into a bundle of knots because she wants this to repeat, she wants to learn their bodies inside and out like they already seem to know hers.

Jacob settles both his hands on her hips, thumbs brushing out over the sharp juts of her hip bones. It creates this warm sensation that spreads down low to her cunt, edging her along just that little bit more. He must feel her getting close because he goes back to holding her around her middle, the other hand rubbing soothingly up and down her back as she lets out a sob, cumming for the last time that night. 

It hurts, as short lived as her orgasm was, it was too much too fast and she’s spent. Jacob gives a few abortive thrusts, and apparently he wasn’t lying because that’s all he needs to finish off inside her.

Without pause he gingerly removes the collar and leash, tossing it on the bedside table. She hears John clicks his tongue disapprovingly. He appears in her vision and pets her hair soothingly, leaning down to kiss her on the tip of her nose. 

“You did grande,” John praises, and it’s only now that she realizes he’s got his boxers back on. Shame. He laughs, loud and bright, noticing where her eyes were drawn to. “So insatiable. Eyeing up my cock like a tasty treat even after we pumped you full.”

The comment makes her blush, which she didn’t think possible after all they put her through tonight.

“Yes,” Joseph says softly, coming to sit beside Jacob, helping her off his softening length to lay in between them. “She’s truly perfect. Made for us as He intended.”


End file.
